


The Prettiest Mermaid Ever (Haters To The Left)

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BEKA IS THE PRETTIEST MERMAID EVER DO NOT QUESTION THIS, BEKA PLS, Beka really is a good sport, Established OtaYuri, Fluff, M/M, Photo Shoots, Sound sleeper Otabek, There’s a lot of trust there, Too many “otapuns”, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: In which “Beka Bear” becomes “Princess Pearl, the Helen of the seas, the most beautiful creature on fins”





	The Prettiest Mermaid Ever (Haters To The Left)

To say Otabek Altin was a sound sleeper would be an understatement on par with saying that bears “nap a little in the winter”. Hell, there were times that Yuri thought his husband went into mini-hibernations himself (he was Beka Bear after all). It could be frustrating when it came to waking him when he’d overslept... but then again, it was also highly amusing in some ways.

  
One way in particular provided an endless source of entertainment to Yuri and some of the couple’s friends: you could put pretty much anything on Otabek and he’d sleep through it. This lent itself to many, many hijinks (with photographic evidence, naturally)- Yuri stacking books on him as he slept and labeling him “Otalibrary”, carefully placing throw pillows on his prone form and gleefully captioning it “do you like my Otacouch?” and piling a huge assortment of the stuffed animals they’d collected over the years both on and off ice so that all that could be seen was his nose and mouth.

A few times, Otabek woke up to painstakingly applied artwork on his face, courtesy of Mila and Sara (Mila opted for a villainous-looking mustache and scar while on another occasion Sara went crazy with her makeup kit, painting up the slumbering Kazakh’s face in a fair likeness of Gotye as he appeared in “Somebody That I Used To Know”. Even with the two young women and Yuri giggling the whole time he never stirred).

  
One of Yuri’s favorites always deserved its own special mention. He and Otabek had hosted JJ and his family for a weeklong visit and one afternoon when Beka had retired to take a “hibernap”, Yuri enlisted JJ, Isabella and their two young children to help with a special project: he dug out the Jenga blocks, stacked them on his husband’s stomach and began a game with JJ, Lisette and Olivier as Isabella filmed. Otabek only awakened when the three started putting the blocks away, smiling dopily and rumbling, “Are you using me as a table again, Yura?”

To be fair, Otabek found all this really funny and was quite a good sport about it. He knew he slept the sleep of the dead... “It’s all in good fun, and I know you won’t do anything to actually hurt me. The only thing I ask is that you show me the pictures,” he’d told Yuri with a chuckle.

  
This afternoon in particular, Yuri intended to do just that as he crept up to the sofa where Beka was snoring away. In his arms he held a mermaid tail blanket that Leo had gotten for him as a gag gift one year when a group of the couple’s skating friends had done a Christmas exchange, a stuffed toy dolphin he’d won from one of those claw machines, and a flower. Yuri couldn’t help but snicker as he carefully arranged the blanket over Beka’s legs. “Who’s a pretty mermaid?” He chanted softly as he smoothed the blanket... and nearly fell over when a deep voice rasped back at him from the couch.

  
“Beka, Beka,” his husband finished for him with a crooked half smile. “I’m the prettiest mermaid ever.”

  
Yuri was startled for a moment and then laughed as Beka twisted his body and propped his chin on his forearms, gazing dreamily into the distance. “See? I’m the prettiest mermaid ever... but I think I’d be even prettier with the flower in my hair... and some of that highlighter you wear at competitions on my face.”

  
Yuri blinked... and then began howling with laughter. “Hold on babe, I’ll go get it.”

  
“Get some other stuff too-“ Otabek began naming off a few more props and objects to place in the pictures.

  
As Yuri bustled off with a huge grin to collect everything he commented, “I should do more of this stuff with you awake, no joke.”

  
“I’m actually pumped about this,” Otabek called down the hallway. “DJ and skater by day, crown princess of the ocean by night!”

  
Yuri was absolutely loving his husband’s enthusiasm for this. “This is why I married you, you know-“

  
“Of course! I’m prettier than all those other sea bitches,” Otabek snickered as Yuri re-entered the living room. He was now posing with the blanket still over his legs and his arms behind his head.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Yura....” he joked, sending both himself and the Russian into peals of laughter.

  
Once they’d settled down. Yuri got to work changing Beka Bear into “Princess Pearl, the Helen of the seas, the most beautiful creature on fins”. The “mermaid’s” face was contoured, highlighted and finished off with a deep teal eyeshadow, eyeliner and fake lashes. A liberal amount of body glitter in an ocean-like blue-green had been applied to Otabek’s stomach, a flower tucked behind his left ear and one of his old scarves had been artfully twisted into a top for him (it was only a shade deeper than the turquoise of the blanket so it oddly worked).

  
Once all this was complete and the props were in easy reach, Yuri picked up his phone and took a test shot. The result was... strangely beautiful and artsy, actually. He showed the photo to Beka, who grinned smugly and replied, “Told you...” before grabbing the first prop, the stuffed dolphin. He caressed and cuddled the toy, once again wearing the dreamy expression he’d had earlier. After a few shots he laid the dolphin aside, sat up and re-draped his blanket tail, and grabbed the next prop, a fancy comb.

  
“You’re really getting into this, Beka,” Yuri observed as he kept clicking: pictures of Otabek, er, “Princess Pearl” combing his hair, half-draped over the arm of the couch, on the floor looking eye to eye with a toy crab one of them had bought at some weird souvenir shop in the States... holding out a giant seashell and looking into the camera with a come-hither stare....

  
“Damn right I am,” Otabek exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself. “I do what I want, I’m the queen of the sea! Bitches just ain’t shit to me! Haters to the left!”

  
“The queen, now?” Yuri joked, lowering his phone and crawling over to Otabek. “One more? Please?” Otabek lifted an eyebrow as Yuri climbed onto his lap. From behind his back he produced a sailor hat he’d won at a carnival, perched it on his head, angled the camera just right, and smashed his lips onto the “mermaid’s.”

Startled, Beka uttered a brief, adorable squeak and then chuckled before kissing back and Yuri snapped the photo.  
“Can I put these on instagram too?” He asked his husband, scrolling through all them until he got to the kiss picture. “Especially this one... I think I’ll caption it: ‘I kissed a mermaid and I liked it, taste of his seaweed chapstick’.”

  
“Sure,” Otabek chuckled. “Show them all that I’m the prettiest and that I’m all yours, Sailor Boy.”

  
Both men’s notifications predictably blew up after Yuri posted the photos. Several people commented to the effect that they should do more photo shoots with Otabek awake... “he sure works that camera,” Sara had written.

  
“Damn, He Fine,” Leo had joked, and JJ left a comment that he made a better mermaid than a table. Both Otabek and Yuri got many chuckles out of the myriads of input they got on the pictures.

  
“I really enjoyed that,” Otabek told Yuri as they prepared for bed one night. “We should do that more...” he hesitated before asking, “So, if I do these things awake will that meet your picture taking needs and you won’t have to take any more with me asleep?”

  
“Ha, not on your life!” Yuri crowed. “The sleeping pictures are gold.” Otabek just laughed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

  
“Thought not,” he replied. “Well, it didn’t hurt to ask. I’m really okay with it. Night, Yura. Love you.”

  
“Love you too,” Yuri replied, kissing Otabek’s forehead and pulling the covers up himself... waiting until his husband dropped off to pull a pair of Groucho Marx glasses and his phone from under his pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Back to Lola’s regularly scheduled shitposting lmao  
> All joking aside, Beka trusts Yuri with the sleeping photos thing and Yuri won’t abuse that trust because he loves him and knows what the boundaries are  
> Just remember kids, consent is important in all aspects of life (Yuri does have Beka’s consent here if that wasn’t clear from the story)  
> As for the props, I feel like they have all this weird stuff collected from all their travels  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
